LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 5
LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 5 is a story in LOTM's Fire Rebellion Storyline, written by Coolautiz. It is the fifth season in the storyline, and the second in the DigiDestined Trilogy. It began August 6, 2015 and ended on September 7. Theme Plot Season 5 is set a few months after Street Speedsters. An individual is investigating Bikini Bottom and Los Santos due to recent events. The person is revealed to be someone that no one had expected: the human counterpart of Twilight Sparkle. Meanwhile, a new threat from the Homeworld Gems causes the Order of the Just to ready up for another war. Episodes #Prologue: Part 1 #Prologue: Part 2 #A Long Mystery Revealed #I Know Who Did It #Liberty City Legend #I Remember Now #Arriving At Crystal Prep #Son of a B**ch #Enter the Homeworld Gems #The Prison #Jasper vs Freelancer #He's Been Talking Characters Heroes *James "Mustang" McCracken *Agent Michigan - Roleplayed by Coolautiz *Agent Carolina - Voiced by Jen Brown *Epsilon - Voiced by Burnie Burns *Sunset Shimmer - Voiced by Rebecca Shoichet *Steven Universe - Voiced by Zach Callison *Garnet - Voiced by Estelle *Amethyst - Voiced by Michaela Dietz *Pearl - Voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall *Lapis Lazuli - Voiced by Jennifer Paz *Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) - Voiced by Tara Strong *Wizardmon - Voiced by Robert Axelrod *Franklin Clinton - Voiced by Shawn Fonteno *Michael De Santa - Voiced by Ned Luke *Trevor Philips - Voiced by Steven Ogg *Flash Sentry - Voiced by Vincent Tong *Packie McReary - Voiced by Ryan Johnston *Sora Takenouchi - Voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Lester Crest - Voiced by Jay Klaitz *Princess Celestia - Voiced by Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain *Bill Harding - Portrayed by Bill Paxton *Jo Harding - Portrayed by Helen Hunt *Jason Hudson - Voiced by Michael Keaton *Rose Quartz - Voiced by Susan Egan *Ryuko Matoi - Voiced by Erica Mendez *Doc/O'Malley - Voiced by Matt Hullum *Phil Bell - Voiced by Frank Bonsangue Neutrals *Frank Underwood - Portrayed by Kevin Spacey *Tom Stubbs - Voiced by John Lantz Villains *Peridot - Voiced by Shelby Rabara *Jasper - Voiced by Kimberly Brooks *Malcom Hargrove - Voiced by Jack Lee *Dimitri Rascalov - Voiced by Moti Margolin *Combustion Man *Sharkface - Voiced by David Jennison *Darko Brevic - Voiced by Michael Medeiros *The Mad King - Voiced by Ryan Haywood Character Gallery Heroes Mustang Act II.png Crazautiz Halo 4 Luna Royal Guard Armor.jpg Carolina Season 12.png Epsilon S12.png 2398606-4304-b.jpg Steven Universe.png Steven_Universe-_Garnet's_Gauntlets.PNG Screen Shot 2013-11-12 at 10.55.25 AM.png Pearl_2.png LapisLazuli.jpg Human Twilight ID EG2.png Char 13283.jpg Franklin_Clinton_portrait_Enchanced_version.PNG Michael De Santa.jpg Trevor cara3.jpg Flash Sentry.jpg Packie GTAV.jpg Sora Takenouchi (Tri) t.png 500px-LesterCrest-GTA5.png Princess Celestia -a wonderful reminder- S4E01.png Princess Luna0 S02E04.png 13537-22082.gif 8396-22082.gif Jason Hudson closeup BOII.png Tumblr_ng3116jive1u0s06fo2_r1_1280.jpg Ryuko-Matoi.jpg Doc has a spider on him.png Phil Bell.png Neutrals House-Of-Cards-GQ-27Aug13 rex b 642x390.jpg ThomasStubbs-TLAD.jpg Villains Peridot Attacks the Crystal Gems.jpg Jasper-00003.png Chairman angry.png 1707858-dimitrirascalov gtaiv.jpg CombustionMan3.png Sharkface pointing at Counselor.png DarkoBrevic-GTAIV.jpg madkingxraynvav_6219.png Gallery FR Season 5.png|Premiere Title Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 5 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts